The most diverse kinds of swing doors are known from the prior art. On the one hand, in this connection swing-sliding doors are known which are described in, for example, DE 37 42 279 C2 and DE 41 33 179 A1.
In addition, pure pivot doors are known, wherein according to the prior art such swing doors are distinguished by the fact that these swing doors have, inter alia, a rotary post, a spindle drive which converts a stroke motion into a rotary motion being provided in the rotary post. In this regard, a head plate is provided, wherein the head plate receives a drive cylinder, the head plate being arranged at the top in the door portal and to that extent the height of the door passage itself being restricted. In this connection, a further door drive is known which is similarly based on a spindle drive, wherein in this door drive in order to fix the door leaf in the closed position the door drive at the end of the closing movement executes a vertical movement which ensures that the door leaf runs into wedge-shaped locking elements arranged at the door portal.
The above-described spindle drives are entirely pneumatically actuable by way of piston-cylinder drives, wherein, however, an electric door drive is also known from the prior art, such an electric door drive being arranged in the region of the boarding step of the vehicle. The arrangement of such a motor in the region of the boarding step obviously restricts the entry width of the door portal, which is disadvantageous particularly when, for example, a ramp for wheelchair users has to be arranged in the region of such a door entry.
In summary, it is therefore to be emphasised that in the case of door drives for swing doors of passenger transport vehicles such as, for example, buses, there is always the consequence of an increased need for space either in the roof region or the floor region of the portal due to the drive device, be it a pneumatic drive or an electric drive, which leads to restrictions in the passage height or in the width of the passage opening.
To that extent a drive device for a door of a vehicle of public passenger services with a rotary post drive is known from DE 20 2007 015 770 U1, wherein both the drive motor and the transmission are accommodated in the rotary post. In addition, a brake is accommodated in the rotary post, the brake being moved into the blocking setting under the action of the force of a spring. Release of the brake can be carried out electromagnetically or mechanically, this not being described in more detail.